Dream State
by C-AND-B
Summary: Beca keeps spacing out to thoughts of Chloe, while she's around Chloe. Maybe she should get herself checked out before she does something rash and it's no longer a dream. One-Shot


I was bored and so I decided to play around a little - not exactly an exciting story but that's how this came about, let's hope it's more amusing then this note.

* * *

It first happened when my eyes met hers through the string of people aimlessly wandering on the quad. It seemed innocent enough at first and I didn't dwell too much on the stirring in my stomach that erupted upon catching her almost impenetrable gaze, but it burned to the point where I could no longer ignore it, and I found myself subconsciously putting one foot in front of the other on my way to her. Perhaps the butterflies fluttering in my stomach were my minds way of telling my body to run away from the blue eyed seductress, but my body wasn't listening, and pretty soon my mind gave up avoiding the inevitable and simply went along with the rest of my being that had come to a halt right before the girl and her seemingly uptight friend.

She gave me a leaflet and I threw some snarky comments into the equation but I didn't really listen to anything that was said, whether it came from her or the tall blonde to her left, I simply spoke mostly monosyllabic responses as I stared at the lusciously pink lips that didn't falter from a grin even when my comments weren't entirely friendly. My completely innocent thoughts soon morphed into something so much more heated when she nervously gnawed at her bottom lip and I followed the movement meticulously. To anyone else around it probably would have looked like an innocent act but I couldn't picture it that way and paired with the almost mischievous glint in her eye, I felt myself gradually losing it.

Eventually it all became too much and I found myself surging forward and capturing her lips, biting her lip much like she had only a moment before and I'd never felt more alive. Her lips moved against mine without hesitation and that alone was enough to make a breathy moan pass from my mouth to hers, she mimicked the sound almost as if she had been waiting to do this just as I had. The kiss became all to dirty to be done in public when she slipped her tongue into my mouth and glided it over my own, causing it to come to life and dance to a vibrant tune with her tongue as its partner. However when her hands rested on my hips crushing our bodies together I couldn't bring myself to stop, nor could I hold it all at bay, so I simply ran with it, allowing my own hands to grasp her thighs and scoop her up and onto her booths table. I faintly heard some angry, annoyed and slightly flustered words from beside us but I couldn't care less about anything at that point as my hands ran through her fiery locks and I forgot everything else other than the heat of her touch and the burn of her passionate embrace.

I probably should have backed away then. I should have stepped back, given us both some space so that we could regain our composure before it got too out of hand. Unfortunately my mind wasn't working well enough to come to a logical solution and so instead my body kept pushing for what it needed and that was my hands upon her bare skin.

Running my hands up her toned legs and under the blue dress I pondered upon what my hands would discover and I let out a surprised, slightly aroused, whimper when I found nothing. I had to wonder for a moment why she wasn't wearing any underwear but with her breath hitching and her body trembling at my touch I was incredibly thankful for her current state of undress. I let my hand drop into the contour between her thighs and my fingers run through her folds. In the back of my mind I heard a voice shouting at me to stop, to think upon what I was doing before I pleasured a girl I didn't know, in the middle of an activity fair, in front of everyone, but it was overpowered by the other voice in my head screaming at me that this was the best idea I had ever had. Just as I readied my fingers at her center I heard a voice cut through the tension, her voice - her incredibly composed voice.

"-help us turn our dreams into a reality" Dreams. Reality. Shit. I shook the thoughts from my head as I realized none of it really happened, none of it. I didn't really know what to do so I simply said I couldn't sing and found my legs walking me in the opposite direction of the redhead and my ridiculously vivid thoughts.

* * *

The second time it happened was when she ambushed me in the shower. I hadn't imagined anything strange would occur when I walked into the showers. I walked in carelessly singing titanium because after spending hours mixing the tune was etched into my brain. I didn't really expect anyone to hear me and if they did I certainly didn't expect them to whip the shower curtain open without reservation. I flung my head around at the sound of her voice shouting that I could sing and I quickly glanced at her body before grabbing the curtain and closing it. She couldn't really be there. She wouldn't jump me in the showers. I must have been imagining her again. It turns out I was incredibly wrong because she ripped the curtain back open and began to tell me about how it was her lady jam.

My mind ran with the idea of her lady jam, imagining her trail her hands down her extremely toned abs and throw her head back in ecstasy as she pumped to the rhythm of the song. Her comment about the song building paired with her naked skin dripping with water wasn't really helping and I knew I couldn't hold myself back for too much longer. Harmonizing with her made me forget completely where we were as I lost myself in her beautiful tone but as soon as the singing cut out I found my eyes dropping to her mythical like body and I suddenly remembered just what was going on. She seemed to realize what my eyes fell upon and she shrugged lightly telling me she was pretty confident about all 'this' and I found myself telling her that she should be and meaning it completely, in fact I meant it more then I had even meant anything before in my life.

She smiled lightly at my comment and I suddenly gained enough courage to reach behind her and pull the curtain closed. She had a look of shock plastered on her face at my action but I didn't let it deter me from gripping her waist and slamming her back into the tiles, she let out a small groan as her back hit the wall and she blushed involuntarily when she realized what sound she had made. I questioned how she could feel awkward at that moment when she had barged in to my shower – while we were both naked. Further her eyebrow arched perfectly in question and answered it by placing my lips upon her neck and kissing and nipping my way to her collarbone. I licked the water drops that lingered on her chest, trailing my tongue to her nipple before pulling it into my mouth, keeping her pinned to the wall with my hands but that didn't stop her hands from grabbing random parts of my body as she desperately grasped at self-control and failed miserably if the moans echoing through the showers were anything to go by.

I let my hands slip from their place on her hips and placed them upon her ass instead, squeezing and reveling in the churning of my stomach when her adorable giggle tingled down my spine. I pulled my mouth from her breasts and once again caught her face within my hands and placed my lips, maybe a little too sweetly, to hers. I vaguely felt a towel like feel between my fingers and I wondered what the hell it was. I opened my eyes and looked upon the scene in front of me. The curtain wasn't pulled closed, nor was she pinned against the wall and panting lightly, in fact she looked entirely normal for someone who walked into a strangers shower. I put the towel in front of my body and she grinned at me before walking away and calling over her shoulder,

"See you at auditions!"

* * *

The next time it happened was at aca-initiation night. Jesse came up to me first and as much as he vehemently denied it we all knew he was off his face, it was amusing really and I decided to humor him by allowing him to stumble towards the keg and pour me a drink. I struggled to see how he was going to walk back with two drinks in hand but he seemed excited by the challenge and messing with Jesse was like kicking a puppy so I simply allowed him to jump around the benches on his mission.

It was only a moment after he left that I myself being pulled forward as a familiar scent of strawberries invaded my senses and a warm current spread through my body as it clicked just who it was. I opened my eyes to her dazed ones that were obviously clouded by alcohol and yet she still managed to look beautiful. I couldn't focus too much on anything however since she had pulled my hands extremely close to an area I had only ever dreamed of touching and boy did I dream of it a lot, very vividly, almost too vividly and by 'almost' I mean definitely, it was indefinitely too vivid and I loved it.

I allowed myself to be intoxicated by her scent and the way her words rolled from her tongue with perfected ease, I couldn't help but imagine what else she could do with that tongue especially since acapella was done all with your mouth. Her face was so close to mine and I couldn't help but think it felt kind of intimate, I couldn't help but think how easy it would be to simply lean forward an inch and have her lips press into mine in delicious ways I couldn't even imagine. I found my eyes fluttering between hers and reddened mouth. I finally gave into my carnal desires and placed my lips on hers, wasting no time in slipping my tongue between her lips and letting it battle with hers. Her hands quickly let mine go and began to undo the buttons on my jacket letting it fall to the floor soundlessly, I couldn't even feel the chill of the breeze that I should have as she ran her fingers down my arms. I shadowed her moves by slipping her jacket from her torso as well, letting my nails rake down her bare skin but then it hit me. This couldn't be real. This wasn't real.

I opened my eyes and I almost let out a frustrated sign at what I gazed upon. She stood in front of me, jacket firmly wrapped around her, with a lazy smile grazing her lips. She told me we'd be really fast friends and I almost let it slip that I apparently wanted more but I simply joked about how she'd seen me naked which she seemed to find amusing. Finally she stepped out of my personal bubble, allowing me to breathe deeply without inhaling her mind boggling essence. She claimed she needed her jiggle juice as she shook her ass before giving it a light but firm slap. I really did let a frustrated sigh go then just before I called for her to 'make good choices'.

* * *

The time it happened after that was when she decided to 'help' me get the moves right which basically consisted of her pressing her body against my back and driving me crazy at the way we fit perfectly together as I subconsciously sank into her before I realized the situation and tore away from her like I'd been burned, she looked hurt by my sudden movement and in reality I simply apologized and asked for her to repeat it so I could see what to do. But in my head I gently caressed her cheek before tenderly pulling her in for a chaste kiss that quickly became heated and ended in a panting redhead between the chairs of the auditorium.

It happened more often from then on to the point where I went out of my way to avoid the girl just so I wouldn't have to stop myself from zoning out and imagining a scenario that would never happen in a million years. I was more afraid though that at some point I'd do something stupid and it wouldn't be a dream, it would be reality.

* * *

The final time it happened was after we performed at the ICCA's. We'd been getting closer during practice to the point where I allowed myself to place my body behind hers and show her through the moves I had choreographed to go with my mash up. It happened when she turned to me, a grin firmly sitting on her face as she finished hugging the other girls and decided it was my turn. I hadn't really meant to do it but in the spur of the moment I found myself kissing the girl, putting all of my pent up emotions into the kiss, needing her to feel everything I felt, somewhere in the back of my head was a voice telling me that it wasn't real. That I would open my eyes and she wouldn't be kissing me back with just as much passion. That she wouldn't be running her fingers through my hair but as I pulled back, resting my forehead against hers and opened my eyes I realized she was still there. Out of breath and slightly disheveled she stood, her eyes were still closed, almost as if, like me, she had been imagining this again and again only to realize it wasn't real.

She finally peeled her eyes open and smiled from ear to ear when she saw I stood there, probably with a look that rivaled hers. It was then that it occurred to me we were standing on the stage still so I grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the wings before reattaching our lips in a heated kiss.

We didn't even stay to find out if we'd won. She dragged me back to the hotel room she was staying in for the competition and briskly dragged me into her room before slamming me into her door to push it closed. I moaned into her mouth at the action and I felt her chuckle at my reaction as she ripped my blue blouse open, causing the buttons to fly around the room. I almost complained that she ruined my shirt but all of my qualms dissipated when she pulled her shirt off too and crushed our burning skin together, letting her skin slide across mine gently in a way that already had me going crazy even though I knew she hadn't even begun to drive me crazy.

My assumptions were confirmed when she pulled me away from the door and laid me down upon the bed, placing her full weight on me in a way that made me whimper slightly into her deliciously talented mouth. Her hands went to the button on my trousers, which she undid with practiced ease, before pulling them from my legs and repeating the system with her own jeans. Looking upon her half naked form made me shiver as I raked in her beauty. I reached my hand up and flicked the clasp on her bra undone causing it to fall hazardously onto me before I threw it onto the floor not even looking away from her. She copied me and I felt the heat in my abdomen grow as she let her breasts press against mine, her bare chest gliding over my nipples and making me lose my mind.

"I've been thinking of doing this for so long" I couldn't even bring myself to reply because how would I explain that I had imagined this kind of moment over and over again for months, that I had continuously thought of her hand roaming over me like they were now, that I had a loop of her naked body panting over and over again playing in my head. But I couldn't formulate the words to vocalize any of these thoughts so I simply flipped our bodies and pulled the last piece of clothing that covered her body from her being and threw it to the floor before quickly throwing mine in the same general direction.

I let my hand trail between our bodies, halting when I finally made it to my destination. I kissed her fiercely as I finally let my fingertips run up and down her folds, coating them in her juices that made it easy for me when I slowly pumped two fingers into her. She let her eyes roll in her head as her back arched from the bed and in my opinion she had never looked more beautiful. I continued pumping my fingers in and out; enjoying the soundtrack of her moans and whimpers more than any song I'd ever heard. I slipped a third finger in at her request and I groaned myself at the feel of her walls tightly clamped around my fingers. I kept my fingers still for a moment as she adjusted to the size before I plunged them in and out again, rubbing my thumb over her clit with each pump and grinning as I felt the bundle of nerves vibrate more under the meticulous movements of the pad of my thumb. I watched her grab the sheets in fistfuls turning her knuckles white as the blood quickly drained away but I didn't watch for long before I was distracted by the heaving of her bare chest, her breasts rising and falling with each pant that escaped into the air. She let herself fall off the edge and I almost lost it myself at the sound of her calling my name. She had me calling her name minutes after as she removed her mouth from my core and I couldn't help but smile at the innocently devious smirk on her face as she wrapped her body around mine on the bed.

It was fair to say when I opened my eyes in the morning she still laid there in my arms because this time it wasn't a dream.

It was reality.


End file.
